J'zargo (Skyrim)
|Base ID = }} J'zargo is a Khajiit apprentice at the College of Winterhold. He is a potential follower, and is eligible to become a member of the Blades. When not accompanying the Dragonborn, he can be found at the College of Winterhold either in the Hall of Attainment or the Hall of the Elements. Personality A skilled mage, J'zargo is confident to the point of arrogance, offering few words of praise for the work of others. He is highly competitive and strives to be the best of the College's students, using any means available, including theft and reckless experimentation. Despite his great ambition, he has no qualms accepting that he still has a long way to go before becoming a powerful wizard. Interactions First Lessons Along with Onmund and Brelyna Maryon, he criticizes Tolfdir for not teaching them enough magic during their first meeting. Under Saarthal He accompanies the Dragonborn in the Saarthal excavation along with Onmund, Tolfdir and Brelyna Maryon. He is tasked with checking to make sure they are the first arrivals and that no tombs have been tampered with. J'zargo's Experiment J'zargo needs help with testing his scrolls. Completion required to have J'zargo as a follower. Spells *Restoration – 3 Spells *#Heal Other* *#Turn Undead * *#Steadfast Ward * *Conjuration – 1 Spell *#Soul Trap *Illusion – 1 Spell *#Fury *Destruction – 6 Spells *#Flames * *#Frostbite * *#Sparks * *#Firebolt * *#Ice Spike * *#Lightning Bolt * *Alteration – 2 Spells *#Magelight *#Paralyze J'zargo knows a total of thirteen spells, but will only cast nine as a follower, and the others as a regular character in combat. Spells marked with an asterisk are the only spells he will use as a follower. Whether this is a bug or scripted behavior is unknown. For information on how he uses these spells, tips on what gear to give him and more, refer to the "Combat Behavior and Skills" section of this page. Follower Complete the quest "J'zargo's Experiment." Quest details Agreeing to help J'zargo experiment with a batch of scrolls, the Dragonborn uses them on undead as instructed. Serving as a Flame Cloak spell, the scrolls deal extra damage to undead creatures, but upon coming into contact with undead also cause an explosion that damages the Dragonborn and any followers, which can cause the follower to turn on the Dragonborn. Reporting to J'zargo the results of the experiment opens him up as a follower. Afterward, he will ask the Dragonborn to test later iterations of the scrolls, eventually resulting in a working version. Dialogue First Lessons "You are new, yes? Have you mastered the Expert level destruction spells yet?" :Yes, I have. "You... you have? Already? Well, J'zargo is surprised. And pleased! There is real competition here. This is good." (Or, at a lower level of skill and not owning the spells) :Not yet, but I will. "Ah, this is good. But J'zargo will know them first. It is good to finally be around mages who may be able to keep up with J'zargo." :That's far beyond my level of skill. "Is it? This is disappointing. J'zargo hoped there might be one who could keep pace with his accomplishments." ::Why did you become a student at the College? "Mages in Cyrodiil are all about politics. The Synod and the College of Whispers are too busy guarding secrets to bother to teach. Skyrim was not J'zargo's first choice, but Winterhold is removed from politics, dedicated to study. This is the place for J'zargo to become great." ::Not everything is a competition, you know. "Oh, but you are wrong. The only reason you could disagree is because you are losing so badly you cannot see it." ::You seem very sure of yourself. "There is much for J'zargo to be sure of. There is skill in magic, there is charm, and there is a strong will. J'zargo will be succesful, of this there is no doubt." Under Saarthal "You know, there might be gold somewhere in here." :You seem excited to be here. "Oh, yes. J'zargo hopes to find things that will make him a more powerful mage here. Hopefully small things that fit inside pockets, and will not be noticed if they are missing." :Why do you think we're here? "Because Tolfdir says so. He says there are things to learn here." (If approached again) "J'zargo finds nothing but dust in these ruins." "Do you think there's treasure here? Something to make J'zargo a powerful wizard?" Conversations First Lessons Tolfdir: "Welcome, welcome! We were just beginning. Please, stay and listen. So, as I was saying, the first thing to understand is that magic is, by its very nature, volatile and dangerous. Unless you can control it, it can and will destroy you." Brelyna: "Sir, I think we all understand that fairly well. We wouldn't be here if we couldn't control magic!" Tolfdir: "Of course, my dear. Of course. You all certainly possess some inherent natural ability. That much is not being questioned. What I'm talking about is true control, mastery of magic. It takes years, if not decades, of practice and study." J'zargo: "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get started!" Tolfdir: "Please, please! This is exactly what I'm talking about. Eagerness must be tempered with caution, or else disaster is inevitable." Onmund: "But we've only just arrived here -- you've no idea what any of us are capable of. Why not give use a chance to show you what we can do?" (After speaking with Tolfdir, and not making a decision) Onmund: "We're all pretty new to this, right? Let's just give it a chance. What's the worst that could happen?" Tolfdir: "All right, let's settle down. I suppose we can try something practical... In continuing with our theme of safety, we'll start with Wards. Wards are protective spells that block magic. I'll teach you all a ward, and we'll see if you can successfully use it to block spells, all right?" (After speaking with Tolfdir, and choosing something practical) Brelyna: "See? He agrees with us too! Why don't you actually show us something?" Tolfdir: "All right, let's settle down. I suppose we can try something practical... In continuing with out theme of safety, we'll start with Wards. Wards are protective spells that block magic. I'll teach you all a ward, and we'll see if you can successfully use it to block spells, all right?" (After speaking with Tolfdir, and choosing safety first) J'zargo: "Oh, don't listen to him. We can do it, just give us a chance!" Tolfdir: "All right, let's settle down. I suppose we can try something practical... In continuing with out theme of safety, we'll start with Wards. Wards are protective spells that block magic. I'll teach you all a ward, and we'll see if you can successfully use it to block spells, all right?" (After working with wards) Tolfdir: "Well, I think this is an excellent start. I'd like you all to continue practicing with wards, please. I think perhaps we're ready to begin exploring some of the various applications of magic throughout history. The College has undertaken a fascinating excavation in the ruins of Saarthal nearby. It's an excellent learning opportunity. I suggest we meet there in a few hours, and see what awaits us inside. That's all for now, thank you." Quotes Standard dialogue *''"Other mages may claim to be as good at magic as J'zargo, but they cannot be as charming as he. Thus, J'zargo always comes out on top."'' *''"Khajiit are not known as mages, so J'zargo has much to prove."'' — When beginning a conversation. *''"I hear you found some... thing in Saarthal. You think it will help J'zargo become powerful mage?"'' — After the completion of "Under Saarthal." *''"J'zargo has heard of the Staff of Magnus. When you are done with it, perhaps J'zargo can borrow it."'' — During and after the completion of The Staff of Magnus, if spoken to. *''"J'zargo has heard much about the Staff of Magnus. Maybe, J'zargo could borrow it when you are done?"'' — A variation of the quote above. *''"J'zargo expected to be named Arch-Mage, but there is still time."'' — After the completion of The Eye of Magnus *''"Skyrim could not be more different from Elsweyr. But magic... Magic is the same, no matter where you go."'' *''"The what of what? No. No idea. If it is important, maybe Tolfdir knows. He seems to know a lot."'' — When asked about the Augur of Dunlain. *''"Khajiit guards your back."'' — When beginning or ending a conversation after the completion of J'zargo's Experiment. *''"May you walk on warm sands."'' — When beginning or ending a conversation after the completion of J'zargo's Experiment. *''"These sands are cold, but Khajiit feels warmness from your presence."'' — When passed by or talked to after the completion of the main questline of the College of Winterhold. *''"Do you think there's treasure here? Something to make J'zargo a powerful wizard?"'' — During Under Saarthal. *''"Oh, yes. J'zargo hopes to find things that will make him a more powerful mage here. Hopefully small things that fit inside pockets, and will not be noticed if they are missing."'' — After telling J'zargo he looks excited to be in Saarthal. *''"Are the Arch-Mage's robes as comfortable as J'zargo believes them to be?"'' — After the completion of The Eye of Magnus. *''"J'zargo regrets that there was no chance to speak with the Psijic Monk."'' — When spoken to after speaking with the Psijic Monk in the College of Winterhold. J'zargo's Experiment *''"Can you... Can you possibly help J'zargo?"'' — possible dialog when first talking to J'zargo about his Experiment. *''"It is difficult to admit, but J'zargo could still use some help."'' — When talked to start J'zargo's Experiment. *''"J'zargo is eager to hear how the scrolls are working."'' *''"J'zargo is awaiting word on how well the scrolls work."'' *''"Ah. No, that was not supposed to happen. But... J'zargo is pleased to see that you are here, and not in pieces!"'' — After reporting to J'zargo about his scrolls. Follower *''"You're taking us somewhere warm, I trust?"'' — When asked to follow. *''"J'zargo is ready for more adventure."'' — When asked to follow. *''"J'zargo only has so much room to carry things."'' — Trading items. *''"If anyone sneaks up on us, I will smell them coming. Or I might not. We'll see."'' *''"Something smells foul."'' — When near enemies, usually while sneaking. *''"By the Twin Moons!"'' — Upon seeing a dangerous enemy (i.e. a dragon), Dwemer or Nordic ruins, or a location of interest. *''"Ah! J'zargo feels like he just woke from a nap."'' — During or after being healed. *''"Here, right here? Very well, J'zargo shall wait."'' — When asked to "Wait here," or to wait at a particular spot. *''"J'zargo can learn magic from these men and elves, but they cannot learn to be as dashing as he. J'zargo comes out on top."'' — When near the College or friendlies. *''"By the Twin Moons! A Dwarven city. It is incredible how this still stands after thousands of years."'' — When discovering or passing by Dwemer ruins. *''"The old Nords sure did love their stonework."'' — When passing by a Nord ruin. *''"Let's hope there's gold in here."'' — When near ruins or caves. *''"We have found a cave. I don't think there are warm fires and friendly faces inside."'' — When discovering, entering or passing by caves. *''"Really? J'zargo was having such fun. Ah, well. Back to the College then."'' — When told to part ways. *''"J'zargo is listening."'' — When asked to do something. *''"Even my claws feel sharper."'' — When player casts Courage or Rally spell on J'zargo. *''"Khajiit will follow."'' — Ending dialogue. *''"We follow, then."'' — Ending dialogue. Trivia *J'zargo is one of the two Khajiit in the whole game who can become a follower. The other one being Kharjo, a guard to Ahkari's caravan. *He is among the few Khajiit who is not a trader of sorts. *When first opening chat with J'zargo, he will ask the Dragonborn if they have mastered any Expert level Destruction spells. The Dragonborn must wait until they actually have learned the Expert Destruction perk before speaking with J'zargo, as the chat option that says they have learned Expert level Destruction spells will only appear after getting said perk, not Expert spells. *Unlike Onmund and Brelyna Maryon, J'zargo cannot become a steward or be married. *If J'zargo is made a Blade, and is told to part ways, he will still say "Really? J'zargo was having such fun. Ah, well. Back to the College then," even though he is returning to Sky Haven Temple. *J'zargo has no level cap, meaning he levels with the player indefinitely, making him one of the strongest followers in the game. Bugs *When drawing his weapon, J'zargo will pull out his bow and have the spells equipped in his hand, although during combat the bow will leave his hands and he will use his spells. *If a dragon soul is absorbed the soul energy may appear to go into J'zargo. But the Dragonborn still gains the soul. * If the Dragonborn is Arch-Mage and gives J'zargo Arch-Mage robes, he will equip them but then he will appear half naked. ** The Dragonborn needs to give him a headpiece and cuirass, then pickpocket his robes and hood, give him the Archmage's Robes back and remove armor. * If J'zargo's a follower, he may not follow the Dragonborn into a location that needs a loading screen to go into. ** Type into the console, player.moveto 1c1a3. This will move the Dragonborn to J'zargo, and he will once again follow them. Instead of doing this, one could also type into the console prid 1c1a3, then type in moveto player. This will make J'zargo move to the Dragonborn's location. Doing this will also make J'zargo follow them once again. * J'zargo may get stuck underwater. ** Type into the console prid 1c1a3, then type into the console moveto player. This will make J'zargo move to the Dragonborn's location, and he will once again follow them. Appearances * * de:J'zargo (Skyrim) es:J'zargo (Skyrim) fr:J'zargo (Skyrim) it:J'zargo pl:J'zargo (Skyrim) ru:Дж'зарго Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: College of Winterhold Members